cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaky
Flaky is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Appearance Flaky is a red porcupine whose quills are full of white flake-like dandruff, thus her name. She is one of the most popular characters in the series and she has the identifiable personality of a very cautious and timid character. Personality Flaky is often seen as a coward and very shy in many cases. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this, as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life. Flaky is actually one of the kindest characters on the show, doing things like saving a baby bird in Take a Hike. History She is often seen around Lumpy, Sniffles, Flippy, and Cuddles. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur. This is seen in Water You Wading For, Let It Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Her deaths tend to involve breathing problems, getting sliced up, burning, and getting eaten. Flaky seems to be somewhat mentally unstable, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go. Near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and treats a garden gnome as her companion, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. This is also seen in Without a Hitch, where she suffers from fear-induced hallucinations over the course of the episode, culminating in her stabbing Flippy in the eye in imagined self-defense. The episode Party Animal reveals that she is allergic to peanuts, as they give her a purple rash, big lips, and make her bloat up like a balloon. She is also prone to vomiting, usually triggered by her fear of heights and/or flying, as seen in Wingin' It. The fact that she is a porcupine often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of her quills, Flippy once even used her as a weapon to kill Cuddles with in Keepin' it Reel. They also sometimes lead to her being skinned, specifically in Class Act and Let It Slide, when she falls down a tight space, causing her quills to get caught on the way down, ripping her skin and fur off. When she comes out the other end, her muscles are exposed. Her excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she was given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble Cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is that whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff falls out. Flaky's first and fourth kills were done after she had been killed. In the episode Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her, she falls onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she gets popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pin him to the wall. Her third kill is from Let It Slide, caused by Lumpy accidentally turning the water off on a water slide. She loses her quills all over the slide, separating it, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide. However, Flaky most likely did not cause Cuddles' death, as the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide. Flaky has also been shown to be close friends with Flippy, as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal, she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of his flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy does not kill Flaky, even though she instigated the flip-out and is right in front of him (though this may be due to the army code, which states that one cannot kill anyone who has absolutely no way of defending themselves, such as The Mole who is blind and the allergy-ridden Flaky). In Double Whammy Part I, her screams snap him out of one of his flip-outs. However, in Without a Hitch she is shown to be quite afraid of him. She has been killed many times, but survived in Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), Happy Trails Pt. 1, Something Fishy, Random Acts of Silence, Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable), From A to Zoo (Debatable), and The Chokes on You (Debatable). In the TV series, she survives The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part I, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. Category:Main Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Clumsy Category:Cowards Category:Shy Category:Silent Category:Animal lover Category:Do Gooders Category:Insane Category:Wise Category:Abused Category:Messy Category:Pushovers